The Game
by captjerkface
Summary: Shane playing with Christina.
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Christina couldn't get that night out of her head. Every day for months she thought about it. And she wanted Shane badly, but figured that she wouldn't get him again. She felt like she was slowly going crazy. She thought about just asking him for another round, but didn't want to seem desperate. However, she was desperate for more. She needed it. It was the best sex she ever had, he did everything she wanted. It was agonizing for her to continue to do his makeup each week knowing what he was capable of and wanting it./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"She silently did his makeup and noticed he was watching her./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Is there something wrong?" She asked./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""No." He curtly said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"She felt the sharpness of his tone. She finished his makeup and walked away. Shane slowly got up as he watched her walk away. It was amusing for him to see her so uncomfortable. He liked having that much power over her./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"After the show, everyone was in the bar. Christina avoided the bar and headed to the elevator. Shane noticed her walk by and he left the bar. Christina got in the elevator and as the doors closed a hand came between them and the doors opened. It was Shane. Christina's heart began pounding. The climb was slow and Christina silently wished the elevator would hurry up. Christina turned to Shane./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Look. I can't get you out of my head. I can't get that night out of my head. I want more."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""No."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Please."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""No."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Shane I'm serious. I have never found someone who can give me what I want and you did that."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Christina I'm serious." Shane leaned in to Christina. "No."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Why? I'm not looking for a relationship, I just want to fuck. No feelings involved."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""The answer is no."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"The elevator door opened and Shane stepped out. Christina slowly followed. She was frustrated. She wanted to grab him and turn him to face her so she could beg him. Shane made it to his room and entered. Christina heard the door close. She stood in the hallway not knowing what to do. Part of her wanted to go to his room and knock on the door and the other part of her wanted to find someone else to help her forget about Shane. She entered her room and fell on the bed. She stretched out across the bed and looked at the ceiling. All she wanted was to get laid, she didn't want a relationship. It had been months since that night with Shane and there had been no one else since. She was sexually frustrated and wanted release./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Her phone buzzed. She checked it and found a text from Randy. She responded and moments later he was at her door. Christina let him in. He immediately grabbed her and started kissing her. They quickly took each other's clothes off and Randy laid down on the bed, pulling Christina on top of him. She rode him hard as his hands slid up her stomach to her breasts. Randy flipped Christina over and began thrusting slowly. His pace soon quickened and Christina wrapped her legs around him. She met his hips with her own and matched his rhythm. Soon Randy found release and rolled off of her. Christina was disappointed, she didn't get hers and Randy sucked in comparison to Shane./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I'm tired, you should go." Christina said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Randy got up and got dressed. "See ya." He said as he left./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Christina laid in bed and wondered what it would take to convince Shane to change his mind./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Shane walked out of his room to go for a late night run and saw Randy leaving Christina's room./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I told you I'd fuck her. It took longer than I expected, but I got it."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Shane rolled his eyes, "And?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""She was good, has a great body. I might propose a friends with benefits deal, she seems like the type that doesn't want a relationship."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Hope it works out." Shane sarcastically said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Jealous?" Randy cockily asked./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Not at all, she seems like a crazy whore. Have fun with that." Shane said and took the stairs down to the lobby./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"He was amused that she had given in to Randy. She must have been desperate. He knew Randy had a lousy reputation when it came to sex. He heard women complain about how he was out for himself and they were never satisfied with him. Shane knew it would be a matter of time before Christina came back asking him for sex again and he would keep playing with her./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Shane finished his run and on the way back to the room he noticed that Christina was sitting outside of his room. He walked up to open the door, not paying attention to her./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""You really going to ignore me?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I have nothing to say to you and I can't imagine why you'd be sitting outside of my room. You're desperate."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Christina got up and followed him in to his room. "I'm not desperate."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Then you're crazy. I don't deal with desperation or crazy. You should go."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Shane I'm not crazy. I just want to propose a friends with benefits deal."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""We aren't friends and you're desperate. It's ok. You haven't had someone who can give you what you want and you don't want to lose that. However, I have no interest in fucking you again."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Please, I'll do whatever you want."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Shane stood silent for a moment. "I don't think you can handle what I want."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Try me."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""You don't know what you're trying to get in to."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I think I do. And I want to get in to it. If it's anything like that night, yes I want to get in to it. I'm fucked up when it comes to sex and I want to be someone's dirty whore who does what they're told. I don't want a relationship, I just want to fuck."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"As Shane made himself a drink he considered what Christina was saying. He didn't want to get in to a relationship and was concerned that eventually she would want one. She wasn't a bad lay however./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Shane sipped his drink for a moment, "You need to go."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Christina stood confused, she was throwing herself at him, giving him a friends with benefits proposal and he turned her down. She tried to say something, opening her mouth, but nothing came out. Shane stared at her as he drank his scotch. Suddenly Christina felt uncomfortable, the silence was awkward. Feeling defeated, she left his room and went back to hers. He pissed her off, she couldn't understand why he turned her down. She decided to go for a run to clear her head and relax./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Shane laughed to himself. He enjoyed the game he was playing with her, he liked her begging him. He was ready for her to come back and if she didn't he would figure out a way to get her to come back just to turn her down again. This was fun./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Christina finished her run and went in to her hotel room. Her phone went off, a text from Randy. "I had fun, see you soon." She rolled her eyes and tossed her phone on the bed. She did not want to see Randy again, he was terrible. She wondered how long Shane would say no. It was driving her crazy./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Weeks later/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Christina was at the gym hitting the punching bag. Shane walked in and saw her. He continued about his business without giving her attention. She saw him and began hitting the bag harder. Shane smirked after he walked past her. He began his workout and paid no attention to Christina. She continued with hers. Eventually Christina walked to the locker room where Shane was waiting on the other side of the door./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Christ Shane, what the fuck?" Christina asked in a startled tone./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Get undressed and get in the shower."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Won't we get caught?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I didn't think you were capable of being a prude, guess I was wrong." Shane turned to walk away./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Wait."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Shane walked out of the locker room, grabbed his things, and left. Christina was on his heels and asked him to stop, but he didn't. "This fucker." She said and walked back to the locker room to shower./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Shane got back to his room and showered. He laughed at how Christina was running after him. He got dressed and wrote a note. "Come to 1913 Shady Vale Dr. at 9pm. Let yourself in." He slid it under Christina's door and left./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Christina walked in to her room and found the note. She thought it was from Shane, but she wasn't sure. She had nothing else better to do so she decided to go./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Christina pulled up to a lavish stone house set on miles of property. She slowly walked in and was taken aback at how nice the place was. It was dimly lit and she continued to slowly walk through the front foyer. "Come upstairs." Shane said. Christina became anxious, she was excited and nervous. Once she made it upstairs Shane met her and silently led her to a room./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""You have a nice house."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""You think I'd be stupid enough to give you my home address? Drink?" He asked./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Yes, I'll have whatever. What is this place if this isn't your home?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"He handed her a glass of scotch, "This is where I come to play, Christina." He said matter of factly./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"She knew exactly what he meant and she felt an immediate bolt run through her lower stomach. He looked so good in his white button down shirt and jeans, she wanted to strip his clothes off and fuck him right there./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I see. So am I going to be your plaything?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""No, I have playthings. Things that allow me to play, not people. I want a playmate and don't get that twisted. I don't want a mate, just someone to play with." He said as he sat on the corner of the table./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Ok, what if I say no?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""It's fine with me, it's your choice. I'll find someone else if I have to."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""And if I say yes?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Then it's my way, my rules."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""What if I don't like your rules?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Shane stood up and walked over to the bar to refill his glass. "You're free to stop at any time. However, I doubt you will want to stop."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""What makes you so sure?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Because you're a freak and I can give you what you want."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Christina sat silent for a moment thinking it over. "This isn't about what I want. It's about what you want."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Shane swallowed his scotch, "You're right, I have no interest in anyone but myself. But I know what you want and I know what I want and I know that I'd have fun. That's all this is about, me having fun. As I said, I know what you want therefore you'd be a fool to turn me down knowing what I can do. And that night we had, that wasn't even the half of it."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Let me think about it." Christina didn't want to jump on the opportunity and seem desperate even though she wanted Shane again./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Ok, the choice is yours. See yourself out." Shane turned and walked out of the room, leaving Christina alone./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Christina slowly got up and walked out. She was going to say yes, but wanted to make him sweat even though she knew she wouldn't bother him by taking her time to answer./p 


End file.
